


read it in a book

by ornategrip



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Light D/s, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin stumbles across Ori's rather wretched attempt at erotica and decides to tutor him accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	read it in a book

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, timeline wise I’d say this takes place after Erebor was retaken and in my magic happy headcanon, everyone survived. Not that it matters, this is nothing but porn. Talk of body piercings, tattoos, some light d/s.
> 
> For this prompt on the hobbit kinkmeme.

_Dwalin’s big muscular shaft plumbed the tight recesses of Ori’s warm, wet cavern._

_“Oh harder!” Ori cried, “Your throbbing cock is so big and hard!”_

_“Yes.” Dwalin grunted. “I will do you as hard as you like!”_

_Then his big rough hand with its tattoos wrapped itself around Ori’s pulsing staff, causing Ori to cry out because it felt so good. Dwalin continued to thrust his love sausage into him, fondling Ori’s turgid flesh until the combined pleasures drove Ori to his peak. Ori gave a resounding cry, body shaking as he spilled his pearly man seed along his belly._

_With a roar, Dwalin thrust one final time into Ori’s velvety depths before spending himself deep within Ori’s supple body._

_“I am so wet with your love juice!” Ori cried._

_“Aye.” responded Dwalin proudly.  
_

 

Dwalin blinked, lifted one hand to rub at his eyes and looked back down at the words in the journal.

No, they still said what he had read the first time. A story written in Ori’s flowing hand, a story of he and Ori having sex. 

A virgin’s idea of sex, he amended critically, taking in the overly florid language. Part of him was amused, wondering where Ori had learned of such things, given how carefully Dori guarded his little brother. What would the ever-so-proper Dori say, if he knew his precious little brother was writing down such things?

A larger part of him was pondering Ori’s sweet little mouth, those freckles across his nose. He had noticed Ori, of course he had for Dwalin had always had a weakness for younger, feckless things, all gangling limbs and boyish exuberance. The moment Ori had entered the hobbit’s little home, Dwalin’s eyes had been drawn to him, Balin rolling his eyes and clucking his tongue.

Learning he was related to Dori and Nori was enough to check his hand though. Dori’s physical strength was only surpassed by his desire to protect Ori and Dwalin wouldn’t put it past Nori to put a dagger in the back of anyone who defiled his baby brother. Dwalin had no desire to provoke a fight, no matter how sweet that arse was.

He had been content to look and had done that and only that throughout all their adventure. He was rather proud of himself for resisting such temptation and even Balin had been impressed, for as he put it ‘Dwalin was not usually one to abstain from what he desired’. 

Dwalin was pretty sure that translated into ‘usually you fuck everything so good job for not doing that for once’.

Balin always had a way with words.

Same as Ori did, least when he was not writing terrible erotica. That was the only reason Dwalin had picked up the book he had found, thinking it was the chronicle of their journey. Dori had read bits and pieces of it to the company while Ori had fidgeted and blushed and Dwalin had liked what he had heard. So when he stumbled across this book, lying in a quiet corner, he had flipped it open without thought.

So Ori desired him? Erebor was theirs, only cleanup and rebuilding remained and while gold and jewels were all well and good, Dwalin had been hoping for a more carnal reward. He had ‘abstained’ for far too long as far as he was concerned and had been considering finding a companion amongst the Iron Hill dwarves but Thorin had kept him busy, running to and fro.

But this now, this was a treasure falling right into his lap, the one dwarf he had been lusting after, secretly lusting after him.

Dori and Nori most likely wouldn’t try to kill him, he reasoned, not after they’d been through so much together. Besides, Ori was old enough to make his own decisions and he had clearly decided Dwalin was the dwarf for the job. 

His eyes dropped back to the book and he stroked his beard thoughtfully. He’d have to pay Ori a visit tonight, preferably after his brothers retired to their own rooms.

A noise made him look up.

Ori stood in the doorway, eyes wide in his face and staring not at Dwalin but at the book in his hands.

“My book!” he squeaked, “What are you doing with my book?”

Dwalin closed the book with a snap, enjoying the way it made Ori jumped. He gave him a wolfish smile. Why wait till night when his prey had so conveniently appeared before him? He sauntered over to where Ori stood, wringing his hands.

“Why, my little scribe, I was just doing a bit of reading.”

“You read it?” Ori’s voice went even impossibly higher but he didn’t flee, stood rooted to the spot as Dwalin came to tower over him. Dwalin ducked his head, dragged his beard along Ori’s cheek, pressed his mouth to Ori’s ear.

“Oh, I read it.” he breathed into it and Ori gave a shaky little cry, body sagging into Dwalin’s. Dwalin caught his weight easily, held him by the shoulders and moved him so he could press him to the wall. The height differences only enflamed him further, Ori tucking easily against his body. Oh yes, Dwalin had a type and Ori filled it perfectly.

He worked a thigh between Ori’s legs, ground it up to feel that Ori was already hard, straining at his breeches.

“You’ve got quite the imagination, Mister Ori. You got any experience to back it up?”

When Ori shook his head, staring up at Dwalin with wide hungry eyes, Dwalin smirked.

“Would you like some, boy?”

Ori’s vigorous nodding and breathy ‘oh please, oh yes please’ were gratifying.

*

Dwalin could only be grateful that his rooms were nearby and that during the day it was empty in this part of the caves. No one to see them and go running back to Dori or Nori and Dwalin would at least keep his head long enough to enjoy his spoils.

His hand was an iron band on Ori’s wrist, dragging the smaller dwarf along because Dwalin had been waiting long enough to get Ori in his bed or on his floor or up against the wall. Dwalin wasn’t picky but he suspected Ori might be. His first time, after all.

As soon as they were in his rooms with the door shut and locked behind them, he turned to Ori, pink-cheeked and slightly out of breath. He was clutching the book to his chest because he had been desperate that they not leave it behind for anyone else to find. Dwalin paused to admire the view before plucking the book from Ori’s arms, tossing it somewhere behind him.

“Next story you write will be more realistic.” Dwalin said with a laugh and Ori blushed even darker, eyes on the floor but body swaying towards Dwalin as if compelled.

Dwalin had a type and he was use to dealing with said type, firm hand, rough voice, gentle when needs be. Ori was both skittish and filled with bravado, begging to be used but too innocent to really know what he was asking for. How many coltish dwarves had Dwalin tamed, brought to heel over the course of nights upon nights of pleasure?

He hummed to himself, pondered what to do next.

“In your stories,” he said abruptly, waiting until Ori’s eyes lifted from the floor to look at him. “were the people naked?”

“Of course!” Ori exclaimed, sounding affronted as if Dwalin had cast aspersions on his storytelling.

“Then why are you still dressed?”

Ori stood there, mouth working open and shut and Dwalin smirked at him until Ori found it in him to glare back. Once he was certain of Ori’s backbone, he spoke again.

“Take your clothes off.” he commanded, settling against the wall so he could watch. Ori’s hands were trembling slightly as he stripped off his knitwear, his gloves and cap and scarf for Ori went nowhere not bundled up as if awaiting a blizzard. Dwalin had always found it endearing if not a little frustrating for it made it a little harder to check out his arse.

Once that layer was gone, his cardigan was next, oversized ridiculous thing it was. Sometimes Dwalin suspected Dori dressed Ori like that on purpose, to keep his little brother hidden from big bad dwarves. Dwalin smirked to himself. Well, lucky for him, Dori’s plan failed.

Once the cardigan was off, Ori made short work of the rest of his clothes, his eagerness trumping his shyness at least for a little while. It would be like that, Dwalin knew. Bursts of enthusiasms followed by sudden modesty and meekness. Part of the game Dwalin so loved, coaxing and dominating in turn.

Naked, Ori was every bit as lovely as the promise of him clothed had hinted at. Sparsely covered in hair, at least for a dwarf, milky skin dotted with freckles. One day Dwalin would take the time to kiss every one of those freckles, maybe tie Ori down to the bed and make him beg.

As if he could read his thoughts, the loveliest of blushes was working its way across Ori’s face and down his chest. Dwalin straightened from the wall and went over, stroked Ori’s beard and followed it down to his throat, loving the way he shivered. Ori was soft all over, soft skin, soft hands, soft little belly. Well, soft all over except in one spot. Dwalin reached down, wrapped a hand around Ori’s jutting cock just to hear him cry out and watch his legs buckle.

“Steady now.” he murmured and Ori whimpered and shook, his hands coming up to clutch at Dwalin’s forearms. “Tell me what you’d like.”

He meant for Ori to tell him how he liked to be touched but Ori folded gracefully to his knees, tilted his head up to stare at Dwalin with beseeching eyes.

“I want to suck you.” 

Ori didn’t stutter but just barely, Dwalin thought, the faintest tremor under his words. And ah, who was he to tell such a lovely thing no? He undid the ties of his trousers, pulled his hard cock from his breeches, keeping his hand at the base. Ori’s eyes widened at the sight, his little mouth falling open.

“You have tattoos _there_?” he breathed, sounding amazed and Dwalin chuckled, giving his cock a little squeeze.

“I have tattoos everywhere, laddie.”

Ori continued to stare and Dwalin shifted on his feet, fighting impatience. Ori didn’t need to be rushed, certainly not on his first time. Besides, the near-worshipful look on his face was rather flattering. Still, Dwalin was hard and aching but before he could nudge Ori to action, Ori’s tongue darted out, lapped at the head of his cock quick as a darting snake. He sat back on his heels, head cocked to the side, lips smacking.

“It doesn’t taste so bad.” Ori said, as if to himself. “All those stories talked as if it tasted very bad indeed.”

Dwalin felt his eyebrows rise.

“Stories? What stories?”

Ori looked up startled, as if suddenly realizing he had spoken aloud.

“A book I found in one of the towns of men.” he said. “It had all sorts of naughty stories in it. I read it over and over until it fell apart.”

Ah. Well, that explained Ori trying his hand at erotica. Must have stumbled across the book in an old shop, secreting it away from his brothers’ prying eyes. Dwalin knew of such books, filled with ridiculous stories for the people writing them were anything but highbrow.

Dwalin stroked a finger across his cheek.

“Don’t need stories now, do we?”

Ori gave him a blinding smile and Dwalin couldn’t help but rub the head of his cock against his lips, slicking that smile with his precome and dragging his cock head along Ori’s beard. Ori opened his mouth and Dwalin pressed in gently.

Ori’s mouth was hesitant, a little clumsy and Dwalin wouldn’t trade it for the most skilled whore in all of Middle Earth. He suckled the head, making Dwalin grunt and fight the urge to thrust. One hand dropped to his own cock, stroking it and Dwalin pulled his dick from his mouth.

“Ah, ah. No touching yourself, you understand?”

Ori jerked his hand off of himself so quickly, it was almost a blur, nodding his head. Eager to obey, that was nice, that was very nice indeed and Dwalin rewarded him by feeding his cock back into his waiting mouth.

“That’s it.” he coaxed, “Open a little bit more, watch your teeth. That’s my boy, such a good lad.”

He rocked his hips carefully, pushing his cock slowly in and out of Ori’s mouth as Ori struggled to find a rhythm. Ori’s hands came up to grasp his cock and Dwalin let his own hand drop, moving it to rest on top of Ori’s head, to feel the fine hairs slip through his fingers. Ori wrapped his fingers around Dwalin’s cock, steadying it as he took a little more of Dwalin into his mouth.

He stroked one hand over that ridiculous fringe, let his fingers catch on a braid. He gazed down at Ori with half-lidded eyes, the sight of his cock disappearing into his mouth intoxicating. Ori grew bolder, ducking his head lower along Dwalin’s length, the corners of his mouth straining, drool beginning to drip down his chin. Dwalin was just about to admonish him to slow down when Ori choked, pulling off, coughing and hacking, eyes watering.

Dwalin rubbed his back, massaged his neck while he recovered, murmured soothing nonsense as Ori struggled to catch his breath. When Ori finally straightened up, he looked miserable. 

“S-sorry, I guess I’m no good at this.”

He looked so downcast that Dwalin had no choice but to bend down and kiss his downturned mouth. He kissed him until he became soft and pliant, until his breath was hitching in his chest and his hands were scrabbling at Dwalin’s shoulders. Slowly Dwalin pulled back and straightened up, chucking Ori under his chin.

“None of that.” Dwalin chided. “No shame in not getting it right the first time, it isn’t easy. Here, use your hands instead.”

He took Ori’s hands and wrapped his fingers back around his cock, showing him how he liked it. Firm steady strokes, twisting near the head.

“Just like that.” he breathed as Ori became more confident, both hands sliding down his cock, his own saliva the perfect lubrication. Every now and then he would stop stroking just long enough to trace the runes on the shaft and to lap at the head with the flat of his tongue.

“Next time,” Dwalin grunted, those soft hands working him, “Next time, I make you wear those grey mitts of yours. I’ll come all over them and you and I will both know what they’re covered in as you wear them about.” 

Oh just the thought of it was almost enough to make him come, marking Ori like that. Ori seemed to like the thought as well, judging from the way he moaned even though no hand was on his own cock. If Dwalin cocked his head to the side, he could just see Ori’s cock hanging between his thighs, neglected and untouched.

Ori hadn’t so much as twitched towards his cock ever since Dwalin had told him not to. Dwalin had never been with someone so obedient in his life and the thought of sweet little Ori obeying his every command was enough to push him to the edge.

“Gonna come now.” he warned and Ori’s eyes widened and then his brows came down as if in determination. He sealed his lips around the head of Dwalin’s cock and applied the most wonderful amount of suction as if he wished to drink Dwalin dry.

With a roar Dwalin came, his head tipping back, his hips snapping forward and Ori, clever smart Ori rode it out so he would not choke again, simply continued sucking him down. His orgasm felt drawn out for it had been so long since he had achieved climax from anything from his own hand. As it slowly ebbed he dropped his chin to his chest to gaze at Ori, mouth still upon him, throat still working to swallow his seed.

When he finally pulled his cock free, Ori made a little whining noise, come dribbling down his chin and by Aulë, if had been able to come again he would have. Instead he tucked himself back into his trousers, carefully for he was still sensitive. Then he walked over to the bed, sitting heavily down and gesturing for Ori to join him. To his delight Ori didn’t stand, simply crawled over to him and Dwalin bent down to press a kiss to his wet, swollen mouth, licking up his own seed before pulling him up onto his lap.

He rearranged him to his liking, Ori sitting facing him, knees bent and spread on either side of him. He had a pretty little cock and Dwalin gave it a tug, slick as it was with its own precome.

“Poor little cock.” he said as Ori shivered and his hips jerked. “Gone so long untouched, eh? Don’t worry, I’ll be taking good care of you.”

He kissed Ori again, hand wrapped loosely around his cock because he didn’t want him to come too soon. Ori was pleading with him, soft little whimpers and moans as he tried to get more friction. One of Dwalin’s hands on his hips was enough to keep him from moving too much. He pushed him back a bit so he could get a better look at his cock.

“No tattoos for you I think but I could put a little ring here,” he rubbed his fingers under the head of his cock while Ori writhed on his lap. “made of the finest gold, hmm?”

He let go of Ori’s cock, ignoring the poor boy’s protest, to bring his hand up to Ori’s chest. He rubbed a pebbled nipple, pinched it roughly.

“And matching rings here too, yes?”

“Yes, yes,” Ori sobbed, “Yes, please anything just touch me, I want to come. Please, I want to come, Mister Dwalin.”

Dwalin certainly could not resist such a pretty request and pressed his fingers into Ori’s mouth.

“Suck.” he told him and Ori quickly did as told but when Dwalin pulled his slick fingers free he did not grasp Ori’s cock. Instead he reached around, rubbed his fingers between the cleft of Ori’s arse. Ori’s eyes widened but he shifted without being asked, making it easier for Dwalin to slip a finger inside him.

“This isn’t new to you.”

Ori looked embarrassed but kept rocking his hips back against Dwalin’s thick finger.

“I’ve done this before, in my bed. But, ah!, my fingers are not so big as yours.”

Ah, that was a lovely image, Ori splayed across his bedsheets, fingers in his own arse. Dwalin hitched his finger, watched how it made Ori squirm.

“Stroke yourself off for me.”

Ori’s hand was on his cock before Dwalin had even finished speaking, the other clutching at Dwalin’s shoulder to keep himself from falling over. His mouth was open and wet, his cheeks ruddy, his eyes squinted shut as if he could not bear the pleasure. Dwalin moved his finger in and out, Ori’s body clutching at him and it was not long before he slipped a second finger in there as well. He had just worked it in to the second knuckle when Ori cried out and shuddered, spilling over his fist, eyes flying open in shocked ecstasy.

He collapsed into the mess he made of Dwalin’s shirt, both hands clutching at Dwalin’s shoulders now. He was shaking and spent, sweat-soaked and limp, breathing hard as if he had run a race. Dwalin simply nuzzled his throat, pressed kisses to his cheeks and rubbed their beards together while Ori’s hands kneaded him like a cat.

After a long time, Ori lifted his head, looking sated and pleased with himself.

“I liked that very much Mister Dwalin.” he informed Dwalin, looking so earnest that Dwalin had to rub their noses together.

“So did I.” he said evenly. “And I shall enjoy it even more next time.”

“Next time?” Ori asked, sounding so profoundly hopeful that Dwalin kissed him, slow and wet.

“If you think I’m letting you go, you’ve another thing coming. Especially since it was a stroke of luck that had me finding that book of yours. Bit like fate, isn’t it?”

Ori’s face fell.

“I left the book knowing you’d find it.” he confessed, wringing his hands. “I hoped you’d read it. All you ever did was look, I wanted to give you a nudge.”

Dwalin stared at him in shock for a moment before starting to laugh. This whole time he had been congratulating himself on his good fortune when it had been Ori’s hand behind it all.

“So you take after Nori after all! And here I thought you had all of Dori’s properness and none of the Nori’s slyness.”

At the mention of his brothers, Ori made a face.

“Can we not talk of my brothers?” he asked plaintively. “At least not while I still sit naked on your lap?”

“Then we shall not be talking of your brothers for a long time, for I will be keeping you naked on my lap for the rest of the day and all of the night.”

Judging from the way Ori kissed him soundly, he did not mind at all.


End file.
